


Mirror in the Mirror

by EllenOfOz



Series: Small Moments [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Loved, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: Castiel loves Dean Winchester in many ways.





	Mirror in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaywardAF67](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardAF67/gifts).



> Happy birthday WaywardAF67 <3
> 
> For Destiel Fresh Hits, May prompt: quiet  
> Modified handicap is now 55. Thank you new subs <3
> 
> I wrote this little fluff-fest while listening to the quietest song I know, Arvo Pärt's "Spiegel im Spiegel".

Castiel loves Dean in many ways.

 

In the way his eyes hold the promise of spring, glimmers of sunlight reflecting the colors around him.

 

In the joy he shares when his family is around, when they share a meal and music and games.

 

In the way he laughs with Sam, stealing bonding time despite the rollercoaster of hunter life.

 

In the way he cares for everyone and takes little for himself.

 

In the way he smiles at Jack when Jack isn’t looking.

 

In the simple pleasures that make his eyes light up: a cowboy film, apple pie, a night in with Castiel.

 

In the way he looks at Castiel,  _ sees _ him, loves him unconditionally, and asks him to stay.

 

In the way he challenges Castiel to be better, to become more than a soldier, to realize what was within him all along: an individual deserving of love.

 

In the way that his soul-deep beauty shines so brightly, even through all the pain, all the anguish in his life.

 

In the strength of his body, his arms as he holds Castiel tightly, giving him permission to be cared for.

 

In the arch of his neck as he gasps, head thrown back in pleasure.

 

In the softness of his lips as they brush Castiel’s, the drag of his tongue sensual over hot skin.

 

In the way his eyes hold a smile, hold all the love in his heart on display for anyone to read.

 

In the way the worries fall away as he sleeps, face soft and eyelashes touching his cheek. 

 

Castiel loves Dean most in the quiet times, when things are safe.


End file.
